What a Rough Place to Start
by InnapropriateWordChoice
Summary: AU which is somewhat based on the book, Road to Woodbury. Expansion on the Governors character- Rick knew Brian Blake before this whole mess started. In fact, they went to college together, and they grew to become more than friends. Essentially follows Rick and Brian (The Governor) and their relationship before and after. Fluff. I want to portray Brian Blake and Shane differently.


The car came to a silent stop as the group reached their destination. _Yeah, wherever that is. _Nobody said anything; the entire trip had been eerily silent as the group prepared. This was not just any normal 'run' for food or ammo, this was a serious meeting, and none of them were quite sure what to anticipate.

Rick was most definitely not excited about meeting the infamous 'Governor'. Right now, he was on his way to go up to some old shack. He was accompanied by Daryl, Hershel and a perturbed Andrea, their liaison- for a meeting which Andrea had arranged. Supposedly the two elected group leaders, Rick and this... Governor, would have a calm, civilized discussion in order to avoid further conflicts. Ideally, this little meeting would create a beneficial relationship between the two groups, a beginning to a series of negotiations which could eventually lead to peace. Or at least coexisting.

_It's too late for that,_ Rick predicted. _It's been too late ever since Michonne and Andrea walked into that town. This guy's nuts- and th' way he tortured Glenn and... jaysus, I don't even wanna think about what he did to poor Maggie... this 'meeting' is just a show, and everyone 'cept Andrea knows it_. His face furrowed in regret at the idea that all of this was for nothing. Nevertheless, there was no use in not trying whatsoever.

The cop sighed as they loaded up they piled out of the car and uneasily made their way toward the neutral meeting point, presumably chosen by Andrea. Rick looked at each member of the party in turn, partly to get a sense of how they were coping, and partly in relief that he had _some_ levelheaded people he could bring.

Daryl got riled up pretty easily. _But I trust him. And he trusts me,_ Rick knew that he wouldn't try anything rash without Rick's say so. Right now, Daryl looked somewhat at ease, though definitely not relaxed. He wore an expression of concentration and thought, _he knows just as well as me that this whole thing is a hoax, and he ain't gonna get upset over nothin'. _Rick gave a brief smile as he watched the hunter stalk ahead of the group, and then turned his attention to the blonde.

Andrea seemed pretty tense. Too tense. _I guess th't deep down, she knows this ain't gonna work,_ Rick realized with regret. _Poor thang. She's had a rough time recently. _Everyone was just trying to do their best to cope in the mess that their world had become.

Finally Rick's focus shifted to Hershel, the wise old man with a steady mind- the person with whom Rick had formed a father-son type of bond over the past months. _If I can count on anyone, it's Hershel_, he studied the older man thoughtfully, _he's got a good head on his shoulders. I don't know what I would do without him- he shoulda been in charge of this group; not me. I always seem tah just make a bigger mess outta thangs..._

As the group traipsed toward the small collection of buildings –keeping a wary eye out for walkers- Daryl tightened his grip on his crossbow, jaw clenched. He didn't say anything, but then again he wasn't really much of a talker. Rick knew he was just as agitated as himself, suddenly a little more worried about the possible outcomes –the future- controlled by this mission. Rick fingered his own weapon warily; he would never have walked into this unarmed. He took out his gun and double-checked that it was loaded and had the safety off- better safe than sorry. An annoying little thought nagged at the back of Ricks mind, _maybe it's just a trap- a trap, and you'll all be killed, and the entire group left leaderless,_ but he pushed it away. _No, from whatever I've heard, this guy wouldn'tah done this to Andrea,_ he reassured himself.

Rick cleared his throat, "Y'all wait out here," he said hoarsely. Andrea pointed him toward a rusted old house as the others began to disperse. The people from the other group had evidently already arrived, as Rick sized up the two men waiting outside. A man with a pale complexion and thick glasses and some other tough-looking guy were introduced briefly to Hershel and Daryl as Andrea told Rick that the Governor was already inside. Hershel and Daryl broke away from Rick to warily join – and guard- the two others.

Rick went into the creaky old house with Andrea, and as he entered he saw that the Governor really has set everything up. The sheriff was drawn to a table with a couple of chairs. As he made his way over stiffly, his gaze fell on a shadowed man with his back turned to them. Rick made a coughing sound to make his presence known, _dang, he seems strange,_ and despite his better judgment, he found himself thinking, _I really hope we can sort thangs out..._

Responding to their entrance, the Governor turned around slowly, a stony look on his face. Seeing the Governor's face for the first time, Rick choked, and all of the color suddenly drained from his face. His eyes were wide, but the other man's one eye was even wider min shock. Sputtering, Rick hastily told Andrea to _leave_, get out _now _before he moved staggeringly to sit down.

The Governor stumbled as well as he made his way to the other free chair to sit across from Rick, and he stammered, unable to speak- his eyebrows furrowed dangerously and in complete confusion- as if he were reliving a lost memory from another life altogether .

As Rick's eyes raked over him again, he finally managed to gain control of his tongue. His throat was suddenly dry again, and he had to cough once more before he could get anything to come out. When he was finally able to speak, it was a question.

"...B-Brian?" he stuttered, his hands trembling and face a picture of utter shock.

The question cut brokenly through the silence. It was unanswered for several minutes as the two men stared at each other, speechless until a single tear rolled down Brian's cheek.


End file.
